


Pulling on a Push Door

by theymadeittojapan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kageyama plays baseball, M/M, for some reason, morosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymadeittojapan/pseuds/theymadeittojapan
Summary: It hits Hinata all at once.He’s dating an idiot.___________________________OrHinata has a hard realizing that Kageyama isn't that smart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Pulling on a Push Door

The first time that it happened, Hinata was sure that it was an accident or a slip-up. People make mistakes and Kageyama, though brilliant and talented, was no different. He watches him struggle for a minute, unable to look away, while he struggles with the door until he can’t hold his tongue any longer. “Uh, Kageyama? You have to pull it.” Hinata says, shrink away from his boyfriend’s crushing glare. 

  
“I know that!” Kageyama huffs, yanking the door with enough force to make his feet slide back a little. Hinata has never seen him struggle with a door before. He’s seen Kageyama roll a cart full of laundry into a pull door, but is that really the same thing? (The memory is enough to make him smile.) 

  
It was just a one-time thing, Hinata thought, following him out the door to the cafeteria for lunch. Kageyama is probably just tired. His already small brain is fried from a day of classes. This isn’t anything that bears repeating. He pushes the incident out of his head as soon as Kageyama questions him about what he learned in health science that day.  
*****

  
It is not a one-time thing. (Which Hinata only blames himself for because when does Kageyama do anything once?) 

  
“Kageyama, it clearly said that it’s hot. You know that they’re made to order, why would you just stick it in your mouth?” Hinata huffs, holding a piece of ice to his boyfriend’s tongue. He gets a gurgled grumble, and he has tears in his eyes, so Hinata is merciful and doesn’t tease him more than he has. Kageyama stares at the pastry like it’s personally kicked his mother in the face right in front of him before he starts to take a bite again. “Wait!” Hinata huffs, taking the cream cheese covered treat and blowing it on softly. Hinata can’t believe he’s doing this. He doesn’t even know which one he’s talking to or about: Kageyama for trying to take a bite again of the pastry that just burned the roof of his mouth or Hinata for holding a piece of ice to his mouth. 

  
“Oh. Thanks.” Kageyama mutters, his tongue sounding swollen and thick. He watches the other with a cold look. (It’s just his face. Once Hinata asked him what he was thinking about and the black-haired man muttered about how he forgot to feed his fish before school.) “Give it,” Kageyama demands, only letting Hinata blow on the pastry once more before he takes it back. As if it hadn’t just given him first degree burns on his tongue, Kageyama takes a huge bite. 

  
His screams about how hot the pastry is does nothing to gain Hinata’s sympathy.

  
***** 

  
Hinata forces it out of his brain until he’s listening to a classmate’s discussion with a peer. “Then he just grabs the pan. The metal pan by the handle. From the stove. I wish I was kidding. I had to take him to the emergency room.” He hears, and full of concern he turns to ask if the person is okay.

  
“That’s nothing. Wakatoshi asked me what language they spoke in England, and this wasn’t in high school. This was for a report that he did last week. Thank God he let me read over it before he turned it in. He tried to cite himself as a source because he can sing along to “The Friends” theme song without messing up.” A boy with shocking red hair tells his seat partner. “Come to find out, his paper that was supposed to be done over Japanese culture in the nineties. Where the fuck did he get England from that?” He adds, slapping his hand over his head. 

  
“Tendou. Bokuto asked me what the word elevation meant, and he thought it’s what happened when elevators had religious experiences.” A black-haired boy tells him, his eyes looking more and more stressed out. The one called Tendou laughs loudly, a harsh guffaw that Hinata would normally find amusing if it wasn’t for the internal crisis he was going through. He shouldn’t be listening to this. One, he shouldn’t be eavesdropping to people’s conversations. Especially people that he hasn’t spoken to outside of school settings. 

  
“Bokuto once carried me outside when I was too drunk to walk, so I refuse to say anything else too bad about him. Can he find Japan on a map? Then he’s fine.” Tendou says, and the other makes a grimace. The look on the other boy’s face seems to remember the time that Bokuto carried his friend whilst they were drinking. It doesn’t seem to be a fond memory for him. 

  
“I really hope he can.” The young man adds, and he sounds dangerously unsure of himself. 

  
It hits Hinata all at once.

  
He’s dating an idiot.

  
*****

  
Hinata can speak three languages, once he studies something he can really get it down, and he’s doing well enough in all classes that he can work and still make good grades. He’s watching Kageyama trying to tie his gym shoes while on his back in the bed, and he really wonders why he didn’t see it before. “Kageyama, you should put your feet down and try it like that,” Hinata suggests, and Kageyama rolls himself off the bed to try. Hinata is hit with such a hard feeling of affection that he throws himself over Kageyama with a whine. 

  
“Idiot! Don’t surprise me like that!” Kageyama shouts, trying not to fall on the floor but it can’t be helped with Hinata’s extra muscle mass weighing him down. He lands on his side with a thump, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend without thought, and glares until Hinata is kissing him. Kageyama doesn’t know what brings about this surge of affection, but he takes it like he does everything in life: with ease. 

  
“I just really like you,” Hinata says, kissing his jaw and throat between each word. Kageyama tilts his head, making Hinata’s lips meet his, and he deepens it until he’s rewarded with a thick moan. 

  
Kageyama’s shoes hit the floor as he drags off his pants.

  
***** 

  
The next time it happens, Kageyama is trying to pronounce words in English, and he messes up so much that the waiter just looks traumatized. “He wants a coke,” Hinata tells the poor man, rubbing his face in his hands. Could he pretend he doesn’t know the man screaming “cock! Cock! Cock!” at a waiter? Probably not. He’s still going to try. 

  
Underneath the thick layer of embarrassment is that familiar feeling of fondness that threatens to suffocate him if he doesn’t watch it. He reaches out to hold Kageyama’s hand, and he sighs. “I said it right.” Kageyama grunts and Hinata shakes his head. 

  
“No, you didn’t. Coke?” Hinata says, pointing to the picture on the menu where it’s labeled. “Cock.” He adds, sliding his hand into Kageyama’s track shorts and squeezing lightly. Kageyama jolts forward, glaring roughly at Hinata, but he doesn’t speak. Hinata doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed by the mistake or flushed by the sudden touch. If he’s embarrassed by the interaction, who is Hinata to leave his boyfriend feeling low?

  
***** 

  
Hinata has a lot to do this evening, but he can’t miss Kageyama’s first game of the season. Hinata had lost interest in baseball after middle school, focusing more on volleyball which wasn’t in season yet, but he still liked to watch when Kageyama played. He’s the pitcher, the only freshman on the team that played all games, and he was damn good. What Kageyama lacked in school work he definitely made up for in sports.

  
Hinata finds a slightly shady spot, waving to Kageyama brightly, and he gets his phone out to mess around before it starts. “Hey! Is this spot taken?” He hears, and he shakes his head before he sees the duo from his class. “Thanks.” the black-haired boy says, sitting down a comfortable yet not awkward distance away from Hinata. “I’m Akaashi. This is Tendou.” He says, pointing to his friend who’s already lost interest in a game that hasn’t started. 

  
“Hi, I’m Hinata. Who are you guys here for?” Hinata asks, dying to put faces to the stories he’s overheard. 

  
“Numbers one and four. Ushijima and Bokuto.” Akaashi says, pointing them out on the field. Hinata follows his finger to find them, and he’s really surprised by what he sees. He sees a white-haired boy helping Kageyama with his stretches while the other, Ushijima, talks stone-faced to the coach. 

  
“They don’t look stupid.” Hinata blurts, and he slaps his hand over his face since he can’t believe he just blurted that out. He’s going to get hit or get Kageyama in trouble. He knows it. 

  
“Hey, just because Ushijima has to go in for tutoring doesn’t make him stupid,” Tendou says, glaring at him. Hinata quickly backtracks, explaining to them what he had overheard in class only a few weeks earlier, and he’s glad that their faces soften after a minute. “Oh, okay yeah he’s stupid. But! He’s nice and a good player and sweet.” Tendou lists off. “But so, so stupid. He doesn’t know what gravity is and thinks that Japan is the top of the world.” 

  
“Kageyama does too! He thought America was a continent and then said Google was lying when he was wrong.” Hinata rushes out quickly, and Akaashi nods like he’s had that agreement before. It’s not long before Hinata is spilling out everything that Kageyama has ever done in the three years that they’ve been together. 

  
It takes the entire game. (And the extra innings) 

  
**** 

  
Kageyama squints in the sun when Bokuto brings him a drink. “Hinata is sitting with Akaashi and Tendou,” Bokuto says, in his easy happy tone. He passes a drink to Ushijima when he joins them. “I wonder what they’re laughing about,” Bokuto says, out loud as he waves excitedly to Akaashi. Ushijima takes this cue and raises a hand when he sees Satori. 

  
“Probably about how Hinata doesn’t know how to turn on the washing machine,” Kageyama states, looking over in his direction. 

  
All three wave back.

  
.


End file.
